Drown
by iS2.coheed.and.cambria
Summary: Weechester. Dean decides to try and teach Sam to swim without telling John, something goes seriously wrong and lands Sam in the hospital. Sam is 5 Dean is 9.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Drown

**Author: **K+

**Summary: **Weechester fic. Dean decides to try and teach Sam to swim without telling John, something goes seriously wrong and lands Sam in the hospital. Sam is 5 Dean is 9. Hurt Sam, Angst Both.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANYTHING that has to do with supernatural!

**A/N:** Ok Sam is **5** and Dean is**9** Just making that clear : ) This is probably going to be a two shot; I'll try and post the second part soon.

- - - - - - -

Sammy had been looking forward to this day for a month.

Probably longer, but ever since he moved into this house he had been counting the seconds until there was this opportunity. The opportunity Dean had promised him.

"Deanie I don't want to move into this yucky apartment…" Sammy whined to his older brother. They were sitting on the curb outside of the run down flat while John moved the last of their things inside. Sam had his knees pulled tightly to his chest and his arms folded on top of them. His typical puppy dog eyes working on overdrive.

"But Sammy, we're gonna have fun here!" Dean said trying his best to be optimistic and get his brother excited.

_Sammy frowned as much as he could and rested his chin down on the top of his hands before stating, "No I'm not! This place is boring!"_

_Dean sighed and then pointed down the street to something neither of them could see, "Sam I was going to tell you this later… but I guess I'll tell you now…"_

_Sam's frown softened and he looked up at Dean, "What is it Deanie?"_

_Dean stood up quickly and pulled his younger brother up to his feet. Sam looked up at his older brother and wished that some day he could be as big as Dean._

_Dean pointed again down the street and Sam stood on his tip toes trying to see what his brother was pointing to he tugged on Dean's shirt and mouth 'what?' again. Dean smiled down and said, "Yesterday while you were sleeping in the car, we drove by a lake. And it's right down there."_

_Sam's face lit up and he said, "Really? A lake?"_

_Dean nodded, glad to see he had cheered his brother up, "Yeah and one day I'll take you down there and teach you how to swim."_

_Sam jumped in the air slightly, "Let's go now!"_

_Dean quickly knelt down in front of Sam on one knee and whispered, "No Sammy. I'll take you, but we can't tell dad. We have to go at a time when he won't see."_

_Sam looked at Dean confused, "But why? Daddy doesn't want me to learn how to swim?"_

_Dean shook his head violently and then said, "No, no Sammy but… You see, Daddy will want to teach you but…" he leant in closer and whispered, "Dad's a bad swimmer and he'll teach you the wrong way," the were a small smile and Dean's young, yet mature face._

_Sam giggled, "Really?"_

_Dean laughed silently at how often Sam said 'really' and then responded, "Yeah. So we can't tell dad and then one day we'll show him how good a swimmer you are and he'll be so impressed."_

_Sam considered this, "Like a surprise?"_

_Dean smiled wide, "Yeah Sammy, like a surprise."_

_Sam nodded, "Ok Deanie!"_

_Dean stood up and messed with Sam's hair. Sam began to walk into the house but he stopped when he heard his voice called, "Sam, don't forget to not tell dad!" _

_Sam just made a shocked face and quickly slammed his tiny finger to his lips and whispered, "Dean! Shhhh, or he'll hear you!"_

Dean laughed to himself as the small memory crossed his mind. About five minutes ago he had woken Sam and told him to go get his brand new swimming trucks- or the ones that Dean had handed down to Sam.

Usually trying to wake Sam up is a chore, but by the time the word 'lake' left his mouth Sam was already sitting up in bed with a goofy grin on.

"Really?"

Yeah Sammy, really.

Sam had sprung himself from bed and was already running to the room where his trucks had been hidden. Sam pulled them from a small duffle bag and held them in his hands for a few seconds before quickly changing into them and racing back to Dean, who was waiting by the door.

Dean smiled at Sam and opened the door. It was a dewy morning in March. It was only seven and their dad would be awake until nine. That gave Dean enough time to bring Sammy to the lake for about 45 minutes, get back to the house, and have him take a bath so their Dad wouldn't know.

Dean knew that his dad wouldn't approve of them going alone to the lake, but Dean wanted so badly to cheer his brother up. Seeing him mope around the house made him sick. He wanted to see his brother smile again and he knew this would do the trick.

"Ok Sam, are you ready to go swimming?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Deanie!" Sam said with a warm, bright smile on his face.

"Good." Dean whispered.

They reached the lake and the two of them walked to the end of a small deserted dock. Sam took of his shirt and threw it to the side, anxious to get in the water and for the swimming lesson to begin. He wanted to make John and Dean proud so badly.

"All right Sammy hold on, the water isn't going anywhere," Dean smirked noticing Sam's obvious rush.

"Ok." Sam mumbled, now staring at the lake in awe. Dean threw his shirt next to Sam's and walked to the edge of the dock and motioned for Sam to come. The younger brother followed and stood as far on the edge as possible.

"You know how I learnt to swim?" Dean asked Sam gazing out at the lake.

Sam looked up at Dean and asked, "How, Deanie?"

Dean smiled and said, "Dad threw me in a lake."

Sam's eyes grew wide, "Daddy threw you in a lake! Did you drown?"

Dean chuckled and shook his head, "Of course not Sammy, I'm right here!" 

Sam looked back at the lake and said, "Oh yeah… What did you do, Deanie?"

"I figured it out. The water was deep so I figured out that when you kick you keep you're head above water."

"That's it?" Sam asked innocently.

"Well it can get more complicated but it's sort of like riding a bike. You kick the water and you stay above it."

Sam jumped on the side of the dock and landed with a wobble and a thump, "That sounds easy. I can do that!"

Sam jumped on the side of the dock again, barely catching his balance. Dean held his brothers shoulder to help him stay steady and said, "Be careful, Sammy."

Sam giggled, "Don't worry, Dean! I'm fi-"

Mid-sentence Sam attempted to catch his balance again, but instead he wobbled back and forth. Dean decided in a seconds to teach Sam a lesson and taped his shoulder forward, which resulted in Sam loosing his balance completely and falling headfirst into the water. When the cold water splashed Dean's legs all he could do was laugh.

Dean was eventually cracking up as the vision of his brother slipping so clumsily into the water replayed in his mind. It took him a few seconds to realize he wasn't coming back up.

"Sammy?"

The water remained mostly calm except for a few small waves hitting against the dock. There was no sign of Sam and he must have been under water for ten seconds.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled uselessly at the water. Because when you're under water you can't hear your name being called from the outside.

Dean didn't want to think Sam was hurt so he, regrettably, he took a needed ten seconds to look under the dock and make sure his brother wasn't playing a joke on him.

Sam was nowhere in sight.

Dean began to panic a little and quickly jumped into the water. He wasn't expecting it to be as cold as it was and gasped from the contact of ice water on his skin. He also wasn't expecting it to be this shallow.

Perfect for swimming lessons.

Not so perfect for falling head first into the water.

"Oh my god, Sammy!" Dean whispered to himself. He quickly dove under the water and reached his hands out for anything, but preferably his baby brother.

At first he found nothing. All he really found was air when he came up three or four times for breath since he had been searching so long. Then suddenly while feeling around his fingers brushed something cold. Something near death.

Something also known as his brother.

Dean quickly shot into action and pulled Sam's body up to the surface.

"Sammy?"

There was obviously no response.

Dean held his brother's head above water and began make his way to a ladder on the dock. He held his precious brother in one arm and pulled himself up with the other. Dean laid him down gently on the dock and looked him over quickly.

Sam was pale and his lips had a horrifying blue tint to them. But probably the most disturbing thing was a red and swollen bleeding bump on the right side of his head.

Oh yeah and he wasn't exactly breathing.

Dean quickly shook his brother, trying to remember what his father had done the last time one of his hunting buddies stopped breathing. You're supposed to call 911, but Dean had no way of doing so.

"Help! Help!" Dean yelled.

Dean held Sam by his arms and looked over his little brother.

_Come on Dean, what do you do?_

Dean moved to his brother's side and tried breathing for him, however he wasn't sure how to do it, really. Nothing was happening and he was sure Sam was running out of time.

At that moment a miracle happened, something Dean never expected to happen.

"Dean!"

Dean shot around to see his father running as fast as humanly possible to his sons. Like an angel he was there to save them. Like a miracle.

John had woken up earlier than usual and figured maybe he'd treat the boys to breakfast at the local dinner. When he found both their beds empty and clothes scattered around the living room he realized something was wrong.

John wasn't an idiot. He had heard when Sam asked Dean about the lake a few times only for Dean to respond with a finger to his lips and wide eyes. John knew they were at the lake, but the last thing he expected was for one of them to really be hurt.

"Dean, move." John stated firmly. He didn't even bother to look at his eldest; there was no time, "Call 911."

Dean felt a phone being shoved into his hand and with shaking fingers dialed the three digits that now seemed so complicated. He explained where they were and what had happened and with the assurance that a paramedic would arrive in 5 minutes, he hung up the phone.

John had been doing compressions on his younger son, and had just now started mouth to mouth. All Dean heard were small words like 'come on' and 'Sammy' in between the most panicked breaths he had ever heard his father make.

Suddenly Dean heard sounds of feet and a rolling gurney coming towards them. John was still trying to revive Sammy, but nothing was happening. Sam was unresponsive.

John only stopped when he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder and pull him back. He stood and moved out of the way so the 'trained' professionals could finish what he had started.

But Dean just stared.

The world around him was becoming a blur of panic and confusion. He heard things like 'start compressions' and 'please save my son'. This was his fault. Dean hurt his brother and now all he could do is sit and watch as everyone else in the world tried to save him except himself. The person who's _job_ it was to save him.

Dean could feel it when John looked up from Sam and glared at Dean. The beams of anger and disappointment burning holes through his soul.

The only thing that could bring Dean back to reality was the sound of Sam coughing up water. Some one called out to turn him on his side and Sam continued to cough until it turned to vomit and hard wretches from such a small body.

Some one else said to be careful of his neck as they turned him back on his back and pulled the gurney closer. Dean could hear the wheels rushing away. Probably to an ambulance. To a hospital. But Dean felt paralyzed. He noticed a big hand grip his wrist and pull him to his feet before dragging him after the sound, dragging him towards the chaos. When all he really wanted to do was stay. Stay where the hurt and suffering wasn't there to haunt him.

Dean was sure that his father would never forgive him; this was after all, his entire fault. But for some strange reason he didn't care. Because right now the only thing this nine year old cared about was whether or not Sam would be able to forgive him.

Or if he would live to be able to forgive at all.

- - - - - - -

A/N: Please R&R, let me know what you thought. I'll try and post the second part soon as I said before. Lots of Hurt angsty little Sam to come and tons of angsty little guilty Dean too


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok this is the second part thanks everyone for reviewing I really appreciate it I hope you like the ending : )

CHAPTER TWO

"Dean get your ass in the car now."

That was the only thing John Winchester could think to say to his older son. He held the small wrist in his hand and once they reached the Impala at the end of the road he let go of it and ran around to the other side of the car. The ambulance was leaving and he had to get behind it. He had to follow his baby boy to the hospital.

The _hospital_ of all places.

Dean followed his father's harsh order without question and quickly climbed into the front seat. He was still in a sort of daze. Still in disbelief this had happened.

He was still in disbelief that he had _pushed _his brother head first into shallow water.

_Him_ of all people.

The ambulance wailed it's way down a traffic-ridden road. A couple jerks tried to get in front of John to follow the ambulance out of the traffic, but he wouldn't allow it. He stayed so close to that ambulance that no one could get by. No one could come between him and his son.

When John pulled into the Hospital parking lot, the ambulance brought Sam right up to the front and brought him in. John speeded down the parking lot, searching frantically for a park spot. Any spot. He found one all the way in the back and jumped out leaving Dean in the car. Dean followed and jumped out of the car. He looked around to see his dad was, but he was already half way to the hospital and getting through the door. He hadn't looked at Dean once.

Dean ran as fast as he could into the hospital and watched his father talk to a paramedic. The person who knew more about their Sammy now more than his own family.

Dean didn't dare sit down or go stand by his dad. He just waited for John to be done talking and then he would sit next to him. That way he wouldn't look like he didn't care or like he was following his dad around. Doing what John wanted was complicated but it's the only thing he knew how to do.

When John was done talking to the guy he looked exactly as he had before. He walked away from the man slowly and made his way over to a chair and Dean quickly followed. He sat next to his father hoping he would say something to him, but instead ended up waiting for five minutes. His father still hadn't so much as glanced at him.

"…Dad?" Dean asked after he worked up enough courage.

John didn't do anything. Didn't move. Didn't blink. Just continued to stare ahead blankly as if the air held the answers to how something like this could happen. About a minute later he whispered, "Yes Dean?"

Dean swallowed his fear and quietly asked, "What did the guy say… 'bout Sammy?"

John flinched at the mention of his youngest name and said something Dean had to lean in closer to hear, "I'm not mad at you, Dean… I'm just disappointed."

And that's so much better.

Dean felt tears coming to his eyes. He felt like he had failed. He failed his dad. He failed Sammy. He failed the only two people in his life. Hi dad had given him one responsibility, one thing to do and that was take care of his little brother. He had let him down.

"I'm sorry, sir," Dean whispered through tears. John looked down at Dean for the first time and listened, "I'll never let you down again."

That was all Dean said before he got up and went to the bathroom so that his dad wouldn't see him cry. He pulled himself into a stall and shut the door quietly behind him before curling into a ball in the corner of the handicap stall.

He pressed his head into his hands and cried for the first time in a long time. He had a responsibility and a job. And people like him weren't supposed to cry. Especially not after they'd screwed up so bad. Tears wouldn't fix what he'd done.

Dean sat in that stall for about an hour before his tears were dried and he'd calmed himself down. He had regained his composure a while ago, but was too ashamed to go out and face his dad. He slowly opened the bathroom door and peered out to where his dad had been sitting to see he wasn't even there. Dean walked over to the front desk and stood on his tiptoes to try and see the person standing there.

"Excuse me, do you know where my dad went?" Dean asked politely.

The woman looked down at the boy inquiring her and smiled, "Are you Sam Herd's brother?" Dean already knew the drill. Knew about the fake credit cards. Fake insurance cards. The fake identities. Dean nodded innocently and she replied, "He went to go see your brother. They're in room number 32…1, would you like me to find some one to help you find it?"

Dean shook his head, "No I think I can find it. Thanks."

She smiled at the well-mannered boy and got back to work as Dean left in search of the rest of his family. He found an elevator and pressed number three. He jumped out of the elevator when it reached the third floor and found a sign that said rooms 319 – 329 were to the left and briskly walked in that direction.

Dean found the room and quietly walked up to the doorway where he saw his dad talking to an older looking doctor. He stood out of view so he wouldn't interrupt his dad and when they were done talking John turned around noticing his son's presence. John looked at the doctor and then back to Dean.

"Is Sammy ok?" Dean asked.

The doctor smiled and said, "Your brother is going to be fine." Dean sighed in relief and waited for the doctor to continue, "Sam swallowed a little bit of water, but he's much better now. He had a slight concussion, but with rest and time he'll recover fully."

"Thank you doctor," John said pushing a hand out. They shook and Dean waited for his father to stop talking to the doctor for him to talk to Dean. He knew it was coming.

"Dean." John said, "I want to talk to you before we go in and see Sammy."

Dean turned and looked John right in the eye, "Yes sir."

"I shouldn't have said I was disappointed in you… I'm just disappointed in the choice you make. You do so much for Sammy and I know you made a bad choice, but everyone does that. Do not think I'm not still mad at you for going to the lake without my permission… But all that matters is that both of you are ok."

"I'm sorry sir." Dean whispered, his eyes downcast.

"I know you are… Come on let's go see Sammy," John whispered opening the door for his older son.

"Now Dean… Sam is asleep right now. He's gonna stay asleep for a couple days at least so he can rest…" John informed his son.

Dean stepped through the door and the first thing his eyes flew to was his brother. Sam was in the middle of a large bed. Probably triple the size of the young boy. He had a bandage on his head and his eyes were softly closed, his face relaxed. Dean walked over to his brother's side and John stood back a little since he had already seen his son. It was time for Dean to see Sam.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't wake from his medically induced slumber. He showed no acknowledgement of his brother and father's presence, just continued to rest after his ordeal.

"When's Sammy gonna wake up, dad?" Dean asked turning to his father.

John moved to the other side of the bed and stroked his son's hair, "Probably in two days, the doctors don't know for sure."

Dean nodded and continued to stare at his younger brother. Sam looked so small on that bed. He wondered what Sam would remember when he woke up because he had heard before that when you hit your head you sometimes loose your memory. He didn't want to ask his dad though.

"I hope Sam isn't mad at me…" Dean whispered to himself.

- - - - - - -

-THREE DAYS LATER-

Three days had passed since he was told "two". And as far as Dean was concerned that automatically meant the worst. His brother was supposed to wake up in two days and the extra 24 hours seemed like eternity. His brother was supposed to be awake by now. End of story.

John had tried his best to get his son to leave the hospital. Leave the chair next to Sam's bed. John tried to get him to do the basics. Shower, eat, sleep, talk. But he did none of those things. All he did was sit watchfully over his little brother and wonder when he would wake up. Wonder if the doctors and every one was just pulling his leg and Sam wasn't really going to wake up for a long time.

It was currently late at night on the third day going on the fourth and Dean was loosing his patience. For someone so small he had an even smaller patience.

Dean hadn't left Sam's side all night even though their father had tried sitting in the cafeteria and going to the house to get away. Dean couldn't though; he couldn't leave his brother after what he'd done.

Sam had yet to so much as flinch in his sleep. He'd been laying peacefully, his arms straight at his sides for the past few days. Peaceful. Almost too peaceful. His eyes were closed softly and he head rest gently on the pillow to the side. Dean had stared at this never changing little boy the entire time, and just as he was about to brush a stray bang from his eyes he saw Sam's head move.

Ever so slightly Sam tried to lift his head from the drooping position it was in, but it just rolled back. He tried again and the same thing happened. Sam's eyes tightened but he did not open them.

"Come on Sammy open your eyes…" Dean whispered.

Sam's young puppy dog eyes fluttered open and gazed up at his older brother before his peaceful expression quickly changed to a wince.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Dean asked, quickly taking in his brother's discomfort.

"Hurts." Sam panted out.

"What hurts, Sammy?"

Sam looked around the room and then quickly said, "My head."

"You hit your head Sammy, it should go away soon, ok?" Dean said soothingly.

Sam nodded and then whispered, "Deanie… I'm thirsty,"

Dean nodded quickly and ran to the other side of the room to where the water pitcher was. He poured Sam a little bit of water and then quickly got back to his side. Sam lifted his head a little and Dean held the cup to his mouth. Sam took a few sips and then pulled away. Dean put the cup on nightstand and waited for his brother to say something. He didn't know what to say.

"Where are we?" Sam questioned.

"We're in the hospital, Sam. You got hurt when you fell in the water." Dean informed him, his voice heavy with guilt.

"Is daddy mad at me?" Sam asked quietly.

"No, no, no Sam. Dad isn't mad at you at all, it's me he should be mad at."

Sam weakly shook his head and said, "No Deanie. I'm the one that fell."

"But it's my fault you fell in. If I hadn't taken you to the lake and if I…" Dean stopped when he realized Sam probably didn't know he pushed him.

"But Deanie, I'm the one that lost my balance!"

Dean shook his head, "No you didn't Sammy…" Sam looked at him confused and then Dean continued, "I pushed you in Sam cause I wanted you to learn. I thought it would just be funny until you didn't come back up…" his voice trailed off and he looked at Sam for him to say something but he said nothing, "It's all my fault. Dad doesn't know I pushed you but if he did I…. He should be mad at me and so should you…" Dean hung his head low ashamed of himself. Sam didn't respond, just stared at his devastated brother. Dean looked at Sam and then back at his lap, "You can tell dad if want. I won't be mad…."

Sam shook his head quickly, "I'm not gonna tell Daddy, Deanie… And I'm not mad at you. I promise!"

Dean smiled at his younger brother and admired his young forgiveness, "Thanks kiddo."

Sam smiled with his brother but then his smile twisted and he said "But Dean, your gonna have to make it up to me."

Dean just nodded and said, "Ok Sammy what ever you say… How about you get some sleep?"

Sam nodded and Dean pulled the blankets up to Sam's neck. Once Sam was all tucked in he gave him a quick kiss on the forehead even though Sam tried to squirm away.

"Ewww yucky Deanie." Sam said with a sickened face.

Dean smiled, "Shut up," he messed with Sam's head before looking at Sam seriously, "It's good to have you back, Sammy."

Sam smiled and closed his eyes. Dean moved his chair back a little to give his younger brother some space and watched his appear to sleep. Dean felt the world being lifted from him. Now everything would go back to normal. Their family would be fine.

Dean closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep himself when he heard his brother speak from underneath his covers.

"So Dean. When are you taking me to the lake again?"

- - - - - - -

A/N: Hope you liked it, pleaseeee review : ))))))


End file.
